tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Vitani
Vitani the Ferocious is the daughter of Obama and is currently acting as the right-hand woman of Captain Razoul of the Black Guard. She doesn't trust the Sirithai and openly dislikes Rhylian Loras who slew her father during the Grand Alliance's campaign in Vanna. She worked alongside the rest of the Dresdens during their adventures in Illunii and Etheril. She has feelings for Razoul which are complicated by Razoul's relationship with Rain. She became the new captain of the Black Guard after the Threshold Riot. Biography Early Years Vitani was born as a daughter of Obama into a long line of Black Guards. She ended up becoming the only child in the family, wanting to prove to her father that she would become one of the best Black Guards to have existed. She was close to her father and trained in his unit. During this time she spent time with Razoul, Captain of the Black Guard, and grew fond of him, although she had trouble expressing her feelings towards him. When her father perished during the Battle of Vanna when Khalid al-Saif usurped the throne of Vanna from Sultana Adela al-Saif, Vitani was grief-striken but didn't show her sorrow to anyone. Instead she channeled the pain of loss into anger, fighting fiercely against her enemies. It was only later on that she learned that Rhylian Loras, one of the Grand Alliance's members, had been responsible for her father's death when she had left him to die in Xibalba. Vitani's resentment over Rhylian's role in her father's death grew over the following weeks, including the time when the Alliance and the Sarquil were forced to flee from Vanna after the Northern Horde had successfully invaded the city. Godslayer Era The Point of No Return Fool's Errand Defiler's Touch A Cry in the Dark Deceiver's Gambit Heart of Darkness Despair's Wake Aliases and Nicknames ; Captain of the Black Guard : Her rank in the Black Guard after Razoul stepped down in the aftermath of the Threshold Riot. ; Vitani the Ferocious : Nickname Vitani received for her ferocious attitude in battles. Appearance A beautiful and fit black woman with short, dark hair and blue eyes. She's clad in light armor of the Black Guard. Personality and Traits Stern, observant, ruthless when necessary although her rage may occasionally cloud her senses. Has trouble expressing her feelings. Despises sirithai and demons whom she sees as man-eating monsters, and this includes demon sympathizers as well. After the escalation of the Threshold Riot, she sees Alentian mages the same way. Powers and Abilities A skilled swordswoman who can also use her bow with deadly efficiency. Relationships Obama Vitani cared for and respected her father Obama much, wanting to become as skilled as a warrior as he was. When she learned of Obama's death in the hands of Rhylian Loras and the Sirithai, it made her bitter and has made it difficult for her to interact with the Alliance at times. Rain Vitani is envious of Rain who has entered Razoul's life. She sees her as having taken Razoul from her, which has often led to conflict between the two women despite Rain's insistence to treat Vitani as a friend. This seething jealousy was enough for Lust to turn Vitani briefly against Rain during a battle in Alent. Raul Emmenson Vitani doesn't fully trust Raul whom she sees as a scheming thief. Despite seeing his cunning from time to time which has saved them, she believes that Raul is only using them for his own ends and is thus not swayed by his charisma. Razoul Vitani harbors unrequited feelings for Razoul who has only recently become aware of it. She has trouble expressing her feelings for him, though, which is why it took her so long to finally acknowledge in a recent conversation. Although Razoul sees Vitani as a strong woman, he doesn't have any feelings for her and sees her as a competent comrade. Razravkar Dominus Vitani distrusted Razravkar whose dark magic frightened her. They sometimes argued while working together but managed to get along through teeth-clenched teamwork. When Razravkar showed interest in getting to know Vitani more, Vitani treated him harshly, which ended any potential budding friendship between the two. Rhylian Loras Vitani openly dislikes Rhylian, the elf who led to her father's death. She has barely kept her hatred of the elf in check, but has trouble being in the same space with her. Rhylian remains unaware of Vitani's feelings for the time being. Unithien Greyrain Vitani believes Unithien to be too weak-willed although she at least acknowledges the half-elf's role as a supporting figure during the battles they have participated in. She doesn't trust the magic she wields and believes she has seen hints of darkness within Unithien, but has remained quiet about it. Unithien, meanwhile, sees Vitani as a competent albeit ruthless warrior and sees her as a valuable addition to the Alliance. Xolkai Vitani views Xolkai with suspicion, believing the sirithai to be untrustworthy despite his seemingly affable nature. Despite this, they have worked together on a few occasions such as in Illunii when they helped unravel a conspiracy among the elven nobles. Although Vitani can respect Xolkai's skill in combat, she wonders whether the sirithai will remain loyal to the Alliance as his kind have caused so much trouble to the Sarquil in the past. See also *Black Guard *Dresdens *Obama Category:Black Guard Category:Characters Category:Dresdens Category:Grand Alliance Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Sultanate of Karaganda Category:Third Age